


Let's go to bed

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Jack has trouble sleeping in a bed. Daniel helps him with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge.  
> Prompt #96. Sleep.

Daniel woke in the middle of the night, for no other reason than that he was thirsty. So he got up and went to get himself a glass of water. His feet shuffled along the floor, his eyes still only half opened. After taking down a glass from the cupboard and filling it with tapwater, he was more or less awake. He took a drink. The water slid down his throat and he sighed. He topped off the glass and moved back to his room.  
  
On the way back he spotted a figure on the couch, obviously fast asleep. Daniel frowned. He almost hadn't seen them in the dark. He moved over. He laid a hand on their shoulder and they shot up. Jack looked around him wildly before he spotted Daniel.  
  
"Hey, man," he said, rubbing at his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thought you'd be more comfortable sleeping in a bed than on a couch." Daniel studied him. Something was off about Jack falling asleep here.  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, must've dozed off." He gave a laugh that didn't quite ring true. Somehow Daniel doubted that.  
  
"Okay, well, get to bed, then." Daniel moved on to his room. He opened the door but didn't enter. Instead, he stayed outside as he closed it, and looked back over his shoulder toward Jack.  
  
Jack's figure slumped and he lay back on the couch.  
  
"I'm not an expert on the area," Daniel started, once again startling Jack. He walked back over to him, "but most people would prefer a bed to a couch."  
  
"Most people, perhaps. I'm not much accustomed to beds." Jack didn't glance his way while he said that.  
  
Daniel paused, his fingers tapping lightly against his glass. They all knew Jack's past wasn't as rosy as theirs; he did grow up on the streets, after all, but they didn't know any specifics.  
  
"Well, time to get you accustomed, then. Come." Daniel held out his free hand to Jack, who took it hesitantly.  
  
He pulled Jack off the couch and led him out of the living room into Daniel's bedroom.  
  
"Uh, Danny... what are you doing?"  
  
"The best way to get you accustomed to a bed is if you sleep in one." Daniel pushed against Jack's chest, making him fall backwards on the bed. "And I'm here with you to keep you there."  
  
He heard more than he saw Jack smile. Daniel crawled into bed next to Jack and almost immediately had the other's head on his chest and his arms around his waist.  
  
"Thanks, Danny," he mumbled.  
  
Daniel ran a hand through Jack's hair, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"Any time."


End file.
